villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Scallions
The Scallions are recurring characters in the VeggieTales animated series. They either play biblical or original characters that are usually villainous roles, however they do not only play evil roles, others they either play as antagonists who don't wish to harm the heroes but are still not setting a good example, such as when they ran the "Stuff Mart" in Madame Blueberry, they kept on tempting her to buy more things that she didn't need, other roles however included more sinister goals such as when they played The Wisemen in The Book of Daniel story which in the show was called Daniel and the Lions' Den they became jealous of Daniel's popularity with their king, so they tricked the King into letting them throw him into the lion's to be eaten by the lions. Occasionally, they play background characters and even minor protagonists such as in "Sweet Pea Beauty". Biography The purple nose and eyed scallion is the leader of the other two and most likely the oldest, he's usually the one to come up with their plans, he also plays quite a few roles in the show without the other two and has the most screen time. The other tall scallion with the green eyelids and nose is believed to be the middle child, and has the least screen time of the other two, even though the leader usually comes up with their plans, Scallion #2 was actually the first one to suggest their plan to throw Daniel out of Babylon when he sayed "Or" in their villain song "Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?" The short and stout scallion is the third and presumed youngest scallion. He has the second most screen time of the scallions as he played a solo role where he robbed two kids of their lunch money. Appearances *"Where's God when I'm S-scared?" as the Wisemen *"God Wants me to Forgive Them?" as the Salesman (#1) *"Are You my Neighbor?" as Bandits *"The Toy that Saved Christmas" as the Bankrobber (#1) *"Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" (Cameo) *"Madame Blueberry" as the Stuff Mart Salesmen *"Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" as the Barbershop Quartet *"Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" as the Milk Money Bandit (#3) *"King George and the Ducky" as the Englishman and Cedric (#1) *"Esther: The Girl who became Queen" as the Show Runner (#1) *"Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" (Cameo #1) *"Lyle: The Kindly Viking" as the Janitor (#1) *"The Ballad of Little Joe" as the Desperados (#2/3) and the Executioner (#1) *"Duke and the Great Pie War" as the Abbot of Costello (#1) *"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" as Mr. Parkman (#1) *"Lord of the Beans" as Lord Scaryman (#1) *"Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" as the Choco Bandits (#1/3) *"Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" as Ferris Wheel Riders *"Abe and the Amazing Promise" as residents of Boo-Boo-Ville *"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" as thieves *"St. Nicholas and the Story of Joyful Giving" as a resident (#1) *"Pistachio: the Little Boy that Woodn't" as Confetti the Fox (#1) and Purina the Cat (#2) *"SweetPea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" as the Queen's advisors *"Twas the Night Before Easter" as Quartet Singers *"Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier" as Mr. Scallion *"Celery Night Fever" as band members *"Beauty and the Beet" as Cameramen Cinematic Appearances *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: The Movie'' as Robert the Terrible 's Crew Gallery The Wise Men 2.jpg Trivia *They have often been treated as unimportant characters throughout the entire VeggieTales series, there was even a time where the leader was shown cleaning after one of the musicals and was asked about who he was, he replied with "They never gave me a name, I've been around since show one and I still don't have a name!". They're also less popular than the other villains of the show such as the Fib and Mr. Nezzer. Navigation Category:Trickster Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Mischievous Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Food Category:Redeemed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits